


A Silly Couples' Thing

by theblankartist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Build A Bear, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblankartist/pseuds/theblankartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drags Derek into a Build-a-Bear and reminds him why they began dating in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silly Couples' Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Tumblr.
> 
> Because of [this](http://agentfishperez.tumblr.com/post/107492027722/imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp-going-into) thing. I couldn’t help it. It kinda took on a life of its own as I wrote. I had to write it all now because it wouldn’t let me sleep. And I might have a sequel for it?

“Stiles.”

“Yes, Der-Bear?”

“We’re not going in there.”

“Sure we are, snookums.”

“No. We’re not.”

“Honey pot, I don’t think you understand.” The sharp tug on his arm knocked him off balance and the next thing he knew he was being unwillingly led to the bright yellow Build-a-Bear store. “You don’t have a choice. We’re going to make cute bears of each other. It’s a couples’ thing!”

Derek grimaced as he was met with the screeching tones of the children. There must have been some birthday event going on because they were everywhere, scrambling to line up for the stuffing machine, chittering on about matching outfits for best friends, rushing around to examine all the animals.

“Hey, what about this one?”

Stile held up a bulldog, with a wiggle of his eyebrows, as though he was being clever. As though Derek hadn’t expected this of him. “Look! He’s grumpy just like you! And you share some other similarities too!” A poor imitation of a howl followed.

Derek rolled his eyes and walked further into the store to better peruse the wall of animals, refusing to respond to his boyfriend’s idiocy.

Stiles may have found Derek’s ‘bear’ quickly, but Derek had no idea what to get for Stiles. Maybe the stupid Toothless plushy. He’d been going on about How to Train Your Dragon for months now, ever since the second movie had come out. Plenty of “I totally saw that coming!” and “Oh! If they make a sequel…”

“Hey! No cuts! I was here first!” There was a small child hollering at Stiles next to the stuffing machine and Derek was amused to see his boyfriend looking well-cowed.

Maybe just a simple bear would do better, something soft that Stiles could cuddle with when the semester started back up and he had to return to Berkeley and Derek couldn’t be immediately there to quell any anxiety.

A force behind him crumpled his knee and he let out a grunt of surprise.

“Oops, 'scuse me.”

Derek turned around to find a small girl wearing a tiara and pink dress with far too much tulle for his taste. In her arms was a matching princess-attired bear.

“It’s alright.”

Derek turned back to the bear, decision made. This would be fine.

“Is that your bear?”

The question startled him for a moment. He hadn’t expected the little girl to stay behind him.

Derek shook his head, eyes unconsciously finding Stiles in the midst of all the chaotic children.

“Is that for your friend?” The little girl continued, her own eyes having followed his.

“Uh-huh.”

The little girl was silent for a moment, clutching her bear to her chest. Her eyebrows furrowed as if in disbelief as she witnessed Stiles playfully chase a little boy around with the bulldog. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Derek started, not knowing how to respond. Did kids this age know about gay men and women? Was it okay for him to be talking about this with a little girl?

He chanced a peek over at the group of mothers he assumed were responsible for the party of kids; if they’d heard anything and disapproved, their conversing went uninterrupted.

“It’s okay if he is. My mommy’s best friend has a boyfriend. And he’s a guy!”

The earnest look in her eye released the tension in his body. “Yeah,” he admitted. “That’s him.”

“That’s so nice you’re making a bear for him! My mommy helped me with mine! Can I help you with yours?” Without waiting for a response, she grabbed his hand and the bear and rushed him over to the stuffing machine.

—

Stiles took a step back from the little boys who had begun playing vigorously with their stuffed animals. He didn’t know how parents did it, handling them in groups like this. He’d rather face an infestation of pixies than a bunch of little kids.

He realized he’d lost track of his boyfriend in all the hustle of the kids. Stiles spotted him waving to a small girl who was leaving the store. Seemed he hadn’t been the only one indulging the kids.

Then Derek was walking up to him with the corners of his mouth turned up in a bashful grin and the most adorable bear ever in his hands. It was wearing a superhero t-shirt and small jeans and it’s shimmery fur was too cute.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I see you went with the dog after all.”

Stiles chuckled, dancing the dog in Derek’s view. “It grew on me.”

“I thought it was supposed to be my bear-dog thing.”

The ungraceful snort in response made Derek roll his eyes.

“It’s for both of us, you know that. Obviously.” Stiles retorted. “Now, who’s this little guy?”

Pink flooded Derek’s cheeks as he held the bear with both hands, presenting it to Stiles.

“I know sometimes you feel like it’s hard, being around all these wer– us all the time, and you being all human and squishy,” He jokingly poked Stiles’ stomach with the bears arm. “But, you’re strong in your own way. You have power in being a human. You’re kind of like a superhero in your own right, running with our crowd. I don’t know…”

A blinding smile stole across Stiles’ face. Damn anyone who said Derek wasn’t capable of expressing himself. Damn his younger self for believing that. This shmoopy Derek was too much.

Stiles leaned forward and pressed a short kiss to Derek’s cheek.

“Thanks, baby.”

The smile that blossomed in response on Derek was just as sweet. The pure joy Stiles exuded in response to small actions like this filled him up, made him feel like bursting from sharing the happiness.

“Let’s name them Stiles-Bear and Der-Bear!” Stiles crowed, linking arms with Derek and smushing the two stuffed animals together.

And just like that, the usual fondness for Stiles’ silliness returned, leaving the small warmth of joy still smoldering within Derek’s chest.

“But mine’s not even a bear!”

“Hush, sugarplum! To the register!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my main blog [here](http://agentfishperez.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! You can also find a link to my writing blog which contains some of my fics I haven't put here on AO3.


End file.
